Coming home
by SugarMuffin08
Summary: He misses her. And he can t wait for her to come back to him. Final part of my Cath/Steve triology.


**This is the final part of my Cath/Steve triology. I think those two deserve a Happy End. Enjoy it and I´d love to know what you think!**

**Thank you Jane, my encouraging, awesome, lovely friend. Without you this never would have happened!**

**Disclaimer: None is mine.**

**Rating: M for a reason!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Steve felt Danny gazing at him from the passenger seat and he briefly looked over and smirked.<p>

"You wanna say something?" he asked, knowing very well that this might have been the trigger to another one of Danny´s famous rants. But he didn´t mind. Maybe it would help distract him, get his mind off the things that had been bothering him for the last little while, things he couldn´t even put into words. So if Danny were able to rant him into distraction, he was more than willing to accept it.

"I do have something to say... but I´m not sure I should." Danny said carefully and he saw the look of utter confusion on Steve´s face. He chuckled, knowing that his partner never would have expected this answer.

"You sick?"

"No, I´m fine. Why should I be sick?"

"You are not sure if you SHOULD say something? Sorry, but this doesn´t sound like Danny at all ergo I have to assume you´re not feeling well. You never care if you should or shouldn´t say something." Steve gazed at him longer, trying to read his friends face. Danny laughed out loud.

"Ergo?"

"Well, what can I say? You´re rubbing off on me." Steve chuckled.

"For once that´s a good thing." They looked at each other, laughing.

"Okay, spill it. What´s going on?" Steve asked again when the laughter died.

Danny sighed and rubbed his face, unsure of how to address his worries without resulting in Steve shutting down again. This wasn´t easy.

"Are you really okay, Steve? I don´t mean physically... it´s just that lately you seem... different, off. Even more than usual. You work longer and you´re throwing yourself into every new case we get. As if you´re trying to distract yourself." Danny carefully starts, watching his partner closely, only waiting for the second when Steve puts his guard back up.

"I´m okay, Danny... not good, but okay." Steve finally answers honestly. He didn´t meet Danny´s gaze, but he didn´t have to. Danny could read his face and that was enough to tell him that Steve was honest with him.

"Is it Cath?"

Steve nodded, not saying a word but a little, sad smile on his lips speaking volumes.

"It´s been 5 months since Mumbai, right? Did her request get cancelled?" Danny asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew very well that he could be a pain in the ass but despite everyone´s opinion, he knew when to stop. And when to gently push.

"Her request was approved, but things don´t work that way in the Navy. She has to fulfill this assignment until it´s done. Or at least until they find someone to replace her." Steve swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "She´ll be home... some time." he finally said and Danny had to keep himself from reaching out and squeezing his friends shoulder.

"It´s hard, huh?"

Steve nodded.

He missed her and he wanted nothing more than to have her home, with him. Damn, he had finally mustered the courage to tell her that he loved her, now he wanted to live it as well. He didn´t want to miss her anymore. He didn´t want to wait months to be able to see her. And he didnt´want to hear her voice only on the phone anymore.

"I bet it´s hard for her as well." Danny said and Steve looked at him, confused for a second. But then he nodded, knowing that it wasn´t only him having a hard time dealing with this situation.

A few nights ago, when he had talked to her on the phone, she had been sad and miserable. Catherine was a strong person, a woman who was able to stand up for herself and she carried herself with pride and confidence. She rarely lost it, but that night had been just a tad too much for her. It had been too long.

"_I love you." Steve whispered, wishing he could touch her face and look at her while saying those words. His heart was longing to be with her again. Bad ass Navy SEAL and head of 5-0, but right now he was missing his woman badly._

_He heard her sharp intake of breath and then rustling and it sounded like she had silenced the phone with her hand but still he could hear her sniffing. Steve waited for long seconds, listening to the silent sounds that told him she was desperately trying to keep it together. And he was hurting knowing this._

"_Cath..." he breathed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with thumb and forefinger to ease the stinging sensation behind his eyelids. _

"_Sorry, love." she finally whispered and her voice was hoarse._

"_Oh Cath... don´t." he whispered, feeling the empty place in his bed beside him. His arms reached out, touching the cold cotton. But in his memory it was her warm body he touched. Her soft skin that he traced with his fingertips. _

"_I miss you so much." she whispered and he heart the sob she tried to suppress by biting her lip._

"_I miss you too. Wish you were here, Baby." His fingers twisted the fabric of the sheet._

"_Steve..." _

"_I´m here, Sunshine. And I´ll be here when you get home."_

_This time she didn´t hide her sob and Steve felt helpless. He wanted to hold her and to comfort her, tell her that he was still here, that he still wanted her to come home to him. He knew that she was unsure if things were still like they had been in Mumbai. That she was afraid he might have changed his mind. But he hadn´t. He never thought about giving up. He wanted her._

"_I love you too, Steve. And I can´t wait to get home." _

_Despite the pain inside his heart and the longing and missing, Steve smiled when he heard her say that. She considered him home._

"_Come home soon, Sunshine."_

"Let´s wrap up today´s case, paper work can wait until tomorrow. I think I´ll head home early." Steve finally said and Danny nodded, seeing the emotions Steve was struggling with. He knew that his friend needed to be alone, he wouldn´t want anyone to see how hard it was for him to keep it together. And he was too tired to keep up for anyone, to pretend things were okay when they were not.

"Hey... go home, Steve. It´s been a long day." Danny said a few hours later, walking into Steve´s office with a knowing smile. Instead of going home early Steve had done the paper work he was ready to postpone.

"Yeah..." Steve leaned back and rubbed the sore muscles of his neck, feeling the tension in them. He was looking forward to a hot shower.

"If you decide you wanna go for some beers, call me later." Danny said, knowing that his friend would get the message. 'I´m here when you need me.' Steve nodded, accepting Danny´s offer, even though he knew that he wouldn´t call. At least not tonight.

Shutting down his computer he grabbed his wallet and walked towards the exit with Danny.

"You´re leaving too?" he asked. Chin and Kono had already left and it was quiet in HQ. Danny nodded.

"I have Grace over for dinner." he said with a smile.

"Say hi to Gracie. You might want to consider taking her out for dinner though." Steve teased.

"Hey, I might not be able to manage Haute Cuisine, but she won´t starve!" Danny protested, though the smile on his face told Steve that he knew very well that his cooking abilities were more than limited.

With a last slap on his shoulder and an encouraging smile Danny said good night.

Steve slipped behind the wheel of his truck and leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a second. The silence around him was calming him and a minute later he started the engine and took off. He stopped for some groceries even though he wasn´t hungry, but his fridge was more than empty.

A few minutes later he pulled in his driveway and killed the engine abruptly when he saw the dark figure sitting on the steps of his porch, her duffel bag by her side. He slowly opened the door, his eyes never leaving her slender frame when she got up, standing there, looking at him. He was afraid that this wasn´t real.

"Cath."

"Hello, Handsome." she whispered, her voice shaky and soft.

With two long strides he was with her, his arms pulling her close, his face buried in her hair. When her arms went around his waist, holding onto him, he felt her shiver. Or maybe it was him shivering, he wasn´t sure.

Finally she was home, she was in his arms. He felt warm, strong and Catherine felt tears streaming down her face. He smelled like she remembered, warm, manly, like Steve. Her fingers twisted the fabric of his shirt when she only pulled him closer. She felt him bury a hand in her hair, pulling her head back to seal her lips with a kiss.

Nothing ever felt this good, this right, this real. She tasted her tears in his kiss and then she only tasted Steve. She felt him moan against her lips and then his tongue slipped between her lips, teasing hers. Again and again he kissed her as if he needed to convince himself that she was really there.

Finally they pulled away breathlessly, staring at each others eyes. His hands framed her face, his thumbs brushed over her cheeks.

"Cath..." he whispered hoarsly. "Welcome home, Sunshine."

A bright smile grew on her lips, lightened the shadows under her eyes.

"It´s good to be home, Love." she murmured before tiptoeing only to kiss him again. They stayed like this for a long time, oblivious to the sun going down. But finally Steve pulled back.

"Let´s go inside." Catherine nodded, her gaze somewhat clouded with emotions. She turned around but before she could grab her bag, Steve grabbed it and pushed her towards the door with a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

><p>They didn´t make it to bed the first time, but neither of them cared. As soon as the door closed behind them, Catherine was in his arms, kissing him desperately to make up for the past months without him. And Steve complied, letting her set the pace and following her all the way. Their kisses were hot but still held a certain softness that spoke of their love and the longing.<p>

They came together on the small sofa in his living room and it was fast, hard and nearly frantic. It was over too soon, but when they lay in each others arms, both panting and holding onto the other, their bodies still connected, they knew it was real.

Moments later Steve stood up and when Catherine wanted to protest, he swept her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs where he let her down on his bed gently. His eyes travelled over her body and he felt his heart beating painfully strong inside his chest. He wasn´t nervous anymore. He had no more doubts and he wasn´t willing to wait anymore. This was the real thing, this was what he wanted. Her.

"I love you." he said and his voice was thick with emotions. When he didn´t make a move to join her in bed, Catherine kneeled, reaching out a hand to grab his. Their eyes met and she smiled softly at him.

"I love you too..." Pulling his hand closer, she pressed her lips to the knuckles, softly smiling against his skin when she heard him drawing in his breath sharply.

She pulled him onto the bed with her until he rested by her side, facing her, their finger still entwined. There was so much tenderness between them and she didn´t care about anything in that moment. Nothing mattered, but him. His eyes holding hers. This fingers touching her. And his smile that was so sweet, and it was only for her.

"I think I owe Joe White more than one thank you." Steve murmured and Catherine giggled.

"If it wasn´t for him, we wouldn´t be here now."

"Not sure about that, baby... I might have mustered all my courage and told you... " Catherine laughed out loud.

"No way, you have kept that a secret for more than 6 years, you wouldn´t have said a single word, not even under torture."

"True... but that doesn´t mean I didn´t feel that way." Steve whispered and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. "I don´t want to think back and regret we didn´t come clean earlier on... we´re here now and I plan on never letting you go ever again."

"Ever? That sounds like a very long time, Commander." Steve smiled when he heard her use his rank in a gentle voice, like she used to do.

"Better prepare yourself for a very..." he kissed her nose. "...very.." Another kiss to her jar. "... very..." His lips travelled down her neck. "... very long assignment, Lieutenant."

"No complaints." she whispered, shivering under his gentle caress. She knew exactly what he meant and even if he didn´t say it now, she knew he finally would.

Her fingertips brushed over his chest, drawing patterns, feeling his warm skin and the soft hair on his chest. She had missed him so damn much. Knowing that she´d be home with him soon, had made it only harder to focus on her job.

"Stop thinking, Cath... feel me." he murmured against her lips, teasing her with his lips, brushing over hers ever so slightly. When she tried to kiss him back, he pulled back slightly, only to tease her a second later with the tip of his tongue.

Steve buried one hand in her hair, pulling her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He placed hot, wet kisses against her throat, licked the soft skin over her pulse and listened to her moan. He felt her arch against him, felt her shiver against his skin and he couldn´t hold back from moaning her name.

His hand slid over her back. He loved her soft skin, the feeling of her warm skin under his fingertips. He gently cupped her bottom and pressed her against him, hearing her whimper when she felt his desire press against her while his lips continued their assault. Sliding his hand to her thigh, he pulled it to his hip and rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her.

"Steve..." she whispered breathlessly and he loved it. He loved knowing that it was him making her react this way. He lifted his head and kissed her lips, gently sliding his tongue between her lips.

This was gentle, sweet and Steve planed on making it last. They had rushed things the first time, this time he would be in charge.

Her fingertips traced the muscles of his back, sliding to his neck where she gently began to caress him. When Steve deepened the kiss, Catherine moaned and slid her hands into his hair and replied to his kiss with all the pent up emotions of the past months.

Steve moaned into her kiss, his hands setting her on fire and his own body screaming for relief. She wasn´t close enough, not nearly close enough. He wanted to pull her inside him, hold her in his arms and feel her. He needed her.

He lifted his head and looked into her face. She was beautiful. And she was his. Placing himself between her thighs, he held her gaze when he gently slid inside her. He saw tears in her eyes when the emotions rushed over her and he felt his own eyes tear up as well. It felt like coming home, to the place he knew he belonged.

Catherine held onto him, feeling like she´d drown in all these emotions that had built up over the past months. She needed his strength, his love. When he slowly started to move inside her, she couldn´t help a tear sliding down her face. And Steve leaned down and kissed it off her face.

"Shshsh... I got you..." he murmured and his voice was shaking with the same emotions.

"I missed you so much..." she whimpered, feeling overwhelmed but unable to control it.

"Missed you too..." he whispered back.

"I´m sorry..." she cried, not knowing what she apologized for.

"Shsh... you´re here, that´s all that matters." he whispered hoarsly. "I´ve been waiting, Cath. I´m here, ready for the next step. No doubts this time. Just you and I." he whispered against her lips and he felt her reaction to his words as her body started to tremble and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Steve felt her warm breath tickle his skin as her body melted against his and all he could do was wrap his arms around her tighter, bury one hand in her hair and hold her. It was what they both needed, to be close again after those months apart. After his nightmares, his worry and her fear that he might have changed his mind.

He never stilled his movements and he felt her move against him, following his pace and letting herself fall into his arms, giving in to him. She was his.

Catherine wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips locked to his throat. His hands held her safely and she felt like she was walking right on the edge already. Steve felt her movements getting more urgent and followed her silent wish by increasing his pace, deepening his thrusts without letting go of her.

"Cath..." he gasped when she tightened around him, no longer able to fight the relief that washed over her. She cried his name, arched against him and held onto him. And he followed her right after, his hands holding her tightly against him when he moaned deeply.

They didn´t move. They didn´t talk. They just stayed like that, their bodies together as one, their hearts beating in the same rhythm, slowly calming down. Finally Steve lifted his head, afraid that he´d crush her slender form, but her arms never loosened their hold on him.

Their eyes locked and Steve didn´t care that his smile was a bit shaky. It didn´t matter, because it was okay. He was okay. With Catherine.

"I love you." Catherine whispered and even though he saw tears in her eyes, her smile told him that she wasn´t sad. The fear disappeared from her eyes and left them warm and gazing at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Cath." She leaned down and their lips met in a sweet kiss, their lips melted together, tingling with the contact.

And Steve knew that he was home. In her arms.


End file.
